1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a united bodied apparatus comprised of a display component and a sensor for measuring the arterial oxygen saturation value, the pulse rate and the like by applying a finger to the sensor and, more particularly, relates to an apparatus in which the apparatus body could be held with a thumb and a testing finger subject to measurement by the sensor and, thus could be single-handedly operated.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the commonly used medical measurement apparatus for detecting the arterial oxygen saturation value or the pulse rate was a measurement apparatus having a measurement apparatus body with a display unit, a probe bearing a sensor for measuring a subject testing finger in which the measurement apparatus body and the probe were connected by a cord. However, due to the recent size reduction of the element comprising the measurement circuit, an independent measurement apparatus in which the sensor and the display unit constitute a united body has been developed, for example, as disclosed in Japan Publication No.10-502268.
The foregoing measurement apparatus has a structure in which the primary housing and the secondary housing are urged with a spring and detachably united and thus the subject testing finger could be held between the housings. In respect of a sensor comprised of a pair of a light emitting body and a light receiving body, the light emitting body is attached to the primary housing and the light receiving body is attached to the secondary housing; accordingly, the light transmits through the subject testing finger, and by measuring the received light the arterial oxygen saturation value or the pulse rate could be measured. The measured result is then indicated on the display unit attached to the primary housing.
Nevertheless, in respect of the conventional measurement apparatus with the so-called clip type structure, during the attachment to the subject testing finger, in order to insert the subject testing finger between the primary housing and the secondary housing, a task in which a prescribed portion had to be pressed with the other hand was necessary. This task raised a problem of making the use difficult in a state where for some reason one of the hand cannot be used.
In addition, in respect of the conventional clip type structure, the separated structure in which the primary housing and the secondary housing are disjunctive raised other problems as the unavoidable increasing of the apparatus capacity and the limiting of size reduction e.g., due to the relation with the size of the display unit.
Furthermore, with the conventional clip type structure, since the attachment to the subject testing finger relies on the urging of the spring, depending on the thickness of the finger or the preset urging force of the spring, a sense of constriction might be felt and would raise a problem of obstructing the performance of a comfortable measuring procedure.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a medical measurement apparatus in which the apparatus body could be held with a subject testing finger and a thumb; wherein the medical measurement apparatus could be single-handedly used by making a switch of the measurement apparatus into a structure capable of being operated with a thumb; wherein the entire apparatus could be made more compact; and furthermore, without arousing an uncomfortable constricting feeling upon the subject testing finger.
In order to accomplish the foregoing object, this invention regarding the medical measurement apparatus includes an apparatus body capable of being held with a thumb and at least one of the subject testing-fingers, that is, the forefinger, the middle finger, the third finger, the fourth finger; a sensor slot bearing within a sensor in which the sensor slot is open at the side of the apparatus body capable of inserting the testing finger; a switch of the sensor in which the switch is controlled by the thumb and disposed at a prescribed position of the apparatus body; and a display device for indicating the result measured by the sensor in which the display device is arranged at the front surface of the apparatus body.
In addition, the sensor disposed inside the sensor slot could be a sensor for measuring the arterial oxygen saturation value. In respect of the apparatus body, by forming the portion where the switch is arranged into a grooved state extending along the longitudinal direction of the thumb, the thumb for controlling the switch could be firmly secured.
Furthermore, by making a sensor slot member comprising the sensor slot into a structure capable of attaching to and detaching from the apparatus body, the sensor slot could be detached from the apparatus body and washed; accordingly, a more hygienic medical measurement apparatus could be provided. By preparing a variety of sensor slot members having different inner-diameters and thus making the sensor slot members selectable, a sensor slot suited for the size of the user""s finger could be provided; accordingly, a more comfortable medical measurement apparatus could be provided.
In addition, by arranging a sound device to inform whenever the sensor detects a measurement result exceeding a predetermined numerical limit, the user could instantly know the bodily changes and would become useful in controlling the user""s physical condition.